The story of Ash's Father
by Brockisawesome
Summary: When Brock visited the Ketchum house when Ash was in Unova, he never thought he'd face one of the most wonderful nights in his life as Delia narrates the story of who Ash's father was. Content Warning: This is a lemon-ade!


March 24th 2010.

It was a memorable day for Brock. Of course how could he just forget that?

Brock casually rang the Ketchum's residence bell.

"Mimey could you answer the door for me?"

Seconds later, the humanoid Pokémon opened the door. It recognized Brock immediately, paving way for the Doctor to enter in.

"Hey Mr. Mime," he greeted the Pokémon as there was no one else he could.

The Pokémon showed him to the living room. Brock took a seat on the couch.

"Brock," a sweet voice said. The doctor noticed her getting down the stairs. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hey Mrs. Ketchum," he greeted her. "So how's Ash doing?"

"Well," she adjusted her knee-length skirt before sitting down. "He's in Unova now. I heard he's doing well. What brings you here?"

"Uh, I was here to visit Prof. Oak about something I discovered while I was taking care of a Pokémon. I thought I could stop by and say hello."

"My, isn't that just sweet of you," she chuckled. She was a sweet woman, Brock noted. If only his mother were like Delia. "Oh, how about a cup of tea?" She suggested. The last time he hanged out with Ash at his house, he praised how her tea could be the best in the world. It wasn't a false praise. It was indeed one of the best. It seems she remembered it.

"I'll help you with it," he offered. "I want to watch you cook. Very few can enjoy cooking like you do."

She smiled at his comment, "Trust me there are lots of other things I enjoy."

What did that mean? Brock wondered.

The two of them walked to the kitchen. Mrs. Ketchum opened the wooden doors and took a tea bag out of the closet. She searched through the utensils.

"I wonder where I put that tea set," she murmured.

Brock then asked casually, "I have been wondering Mrs. Ketchum. I have never seen your husband around. What does he do?"

There was a momentary pause. "Do you really want to know Brock?" There was a serious look in her voice.

Brock took a gulp, "Well it's okay if you want it to be a secret."

She smiled, "You are a nice guy, Brock," she said crouching down. There was a closet below too, Brock noticed.

He watched as the woman searched deep enough inside the closet, crouching down. What he saw made him blush a bit.

In her crouching position, Delia's skirt which was to her knees wound tightly around her ass. It was extremely huge from Brock had seen.

He slapped himself in his mind to watch her like that. She was Ash's mom, after all. But he couldn't resist taking his eyes off her. The blue lump he saw made him imagine how she looked without it.

Mrs. Ketchum rose up, still unable to the tea set. As she rose, the tight skirt was wrapped all around due to the sudden movement, making the outlines visible. Two lips that tightly pressed the cloth deep into her.

Brock unconsciously shifted his gaze away from her. It was wrong in many ways. He could feel his crotch getting heated up. It's wrong, he repeatedly said to himself. But the awful silence around them and the fact that they were alone barring Mr. Mime made him heat even more.

His movements caught the woman's attention. She quickly jumped to her feet and turned around, "I am sorry," she said clumsily pulling down the skirt.

She turned around and searched another closet on the top floor and delightfully exclaimed, "Found it!"

Brock sighed in relief, as she proceeded to boil the tea. He watched her mix the beverage carefully with a steel spoon. Her movements were gentle, flawless. As a fellow chef he was jealous the way she acted naturally in front of the cookery.

Although his eyes were on the tea cup, he soon found himself watching her slender fingers, and moved up to the pink blouse she wore, to her beautiful face. The bangs of her red-hair rested on her slightly large forehead. Her lips were a light pink, evident that she didn't use much of those cosmetics.

Brock suddenly felt ashamed. He shouldn't be watching her like that. This is a mortal sin! He cursed himself. He brought his head down, unfortunately to notice that the top button of her blouse wasn't put on, and glanced at the strap of the black lingerie underneath.

A flash of the woman in nothing but a black bra entered Brock's mind.

That's it! He couldn't take it anymore!

Brock immediately turned away from her, "I will be waiting in the living room," he grumbled, grabbing a cup she finished working on.

But as he lifted his arm to take the cup, she suddenly grasped the arm that carried the tea cup. Brock was astonished by the sudden touch. Her soft palm was against his arm, while her nails dug into his skin. A new sensation of dizziness swept through his body, and his entire body felt warm, all of a sudden.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"You were watching me, weren't you?" She asked, putting a serious face. He realized what she meant, without a hesitation.

_'This is the doom.' _Brock cursed himself. He ruined a respectful relationship with her completely. How could he ever dream of facing Ash after this? Even if she doesn't mention it to him, the guilty feeling would be enough to sweep him off.

The frown on her face disappeared slowly. "Brock there's something I need to show you," she gently took the cup away from his grasp, and pulled him.

Brock didn't know what was going on? Will she take him to Oak's like this? Oh god that would be worse. He should better free himself away from her, runaway from Kanto and never be seen again.

But instead of heading to the main door, Delia took him to the stairs. Brock's chest suddenly began to pound harder and harder as his brain narrowed down the possibilities. His body grew warm, a feverish heat swept through his body, and he seemed like he would faint any time sooner or later.

His doubts were only confirmed when she opened the door that led to a pink-floral decorated room that had a double bed standing in the center.

"Mrs. Ketchum," he tried to protest. This wasn't right, his moral-self protested as hard as he ever could.

The woman closed in the wooden door from inside. Brock felt a war begin inside his head. That between the highly morale Brock and the incessant pleasure demanding teenager. His crotch was already hardened to its max, and seemed like it would tear through his boxers any time soon.

He felt a wet droplet sneak its way out through him.

Mrs. Ketchum looked at him with eyes filled with sorrow and dread. She was scared of what she was about to do too, he thought.

"Mrs. Ketchum, we shouldn't—"

"Brock you wanted to know about Ash's dad, right?" She asked.

"I-I do but—"

"Then I shall do the same, but first we must do this."

The war grew noisier and noisier. This is wrong, completely wrong. His inner voices fought.

Mrs. Ketchum turned around and walked towards him, her back facing him. "You wanted to touch these, right?" She took his left arm and placed it on the blue skirt. Brock felt a spongy yet lumpy mass between his fingers.

The war was over.

But he was still scared to make the move. She was a mother, a caring one that is and here was about to bang her.

Why wasn't he feeling guilty about it? Why did he actually like the sound of banging Mrs. Ketchum?

Delia noticed his hesitation, and took his hand and placed them inside through the unbuttoned blouse.

The soft sensation of her breasts covered in a flowery bra made him harden more. He was so hard that he felt pain surging through his member.

Delia moved closer to Brock, resting her head on his chest. The beautiful scent of the perfume intoxicated his nostrils. Her hair smelled even sweeter, so sweet that he could have an orgasm by just smelling her hair.

She craned her head back, facing Brock's face at an extremely close range. His nostrils took in her sweet breath, and demanded more. His lips moved forward and met her pale lips.

Brock relished the sweetness as their opened lips locked into each other. It was too much and yet he wanted more. His tongue was thrust forward until he met something very soft and wet, her own tongue. Brock pulled in inside, the desire to feel her tongue with his, growing and growing while their lips danced on the slippery surface of the other's.

Brock turned the woman around and caught hold of her cheeks, while she did the same in return. She slowly backed away as he pushed her back further and further until he felt her legs stumble against the bed and fell down, away from his lips' grasp.

There was an unbelievable silence as they watched each other in horror, as they gasped for breath.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked, her cold arms reaching for his zipper. "It's too late to regret anyway."

With that any last lines of defense his morality put were washed away in the Tsunami called Delia.

Brock furiously unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it away. There was nothing stopping them, not now.

He released his pant as it slid down his legs, exposing his dark thighs. Delia studied his well-toned manly body. He was completely naked bar his white boxers. His fingers reached for the elastic lining of his underwear, but the red-haired woman stopped him. "Let's take it slowly," she said.

Brock silently agreed and let her take the lead. She placed her arm around his neck and pulled him onto the bed, over her. They kissed once more, as he relished more and more of her scent. He was glad they didn't have the tea. Her nimble fingers crawled all over his body as if to feel every part of him and pressed him at multiple places as they exchanged their saliva. Her nails were digging into him, but the heat of the moment only made the pain sweeter.

Brock rolled around landing on the soft mattress and pulled Delia upon him, reversing their position. The two kissed once more, each kiss growing in depth with passion. Tendrils of her hair fell on his face, tickling him all over.

Delia sat up for a second, and unbuttoned the blouse completely and removed it slowly. The blouse was removed completely revealing a huge bust neatly tucked beneath a flowery black bra. It was better than he expected. Delia shifted up, moving her thighs up against his belly, and bent down again.

Brock couldn't help but gasp when the large bust was shoved into his face. Her breasts and the soft fabric of the bra smothered him completely as he struggled to get it out of face, owing to the fear of suffocation. They changed their position once more.

Delia crept back to the pillow and rested herself completely on the bed. Brock crawled upon her like a lizard; he pulled the bra's belt down, until one of her breast partially came out through the bra, exposing a lone nipple.

He squeezed the breast thrusting the nipple up and mouthed it. He tried to suck her like a newborn baby, which only hardened her nipple.

"Ah," Delia let out a soft moan. He had forgot all about his crotch but even without his notice it grew stronger by the second and threatened to tear his boxers apart. Her soft moan only multiplied the growing heat.

He pulled the other strap down her arms, finally exposing the two breasts completely. Brock was momentarily stunned by the immense size of the jugs. He watched many women but Delia was in her own league.

Unable to control himself any longer, he lunged for her like a hungry wolf, squeezing one breast while sucking the nipple on the other.

"Ah," she moaned once more, which increased the heat inside him further. "You are such a mean boy, Brock." She said between her groans.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Ketchum," Brock said, pulling himself back.

"Call me Delia for now," she smiled. She pulled herself and zipped her skirt and lifted her legs at Brock, signaling him to pull off the skirt. Brock did as told, and got the blue cloth rid of her.

What waited below him was a grander sight. It was black flowery underwear matching her now removed bra. A string was connected to tie the part that covered her sex and her ass.

She turned around, her ass facing Brock. Brock let out a huge gasp, as he eyed her enormous butt. The cloth covering it barely did its job, as it exposed most of her curve. The part that was close to her pussy was completely wet.

Brock understanding her signal slowly removed his boxer. As if to enjoy its newfound freedom his penis sprang out of it.

"I wonder if I can take all of that in," Delia said eyeing the enlarged Brock. Her remark pushed a spark inside him, the heat inside growing larger and demanding to come all out.

Wordlessly the brown-skinned man moved up to her and untied the laces around her. He gently removed the cloth off her, exposing her moist pussy.

"Ready, Brock?" She asked, her face was all flushed. She was on all her fours, sending him an ecstatic invitation.

Brock didn't waste any time on words, his arms grabbed for her uncovered ass and dig his fingers on the gentle skin. He pushed his hips forward, directing his tip towards her wet under-lips.

A thrilling sensation akin to an indescribable pain passed through his loins, as the tip began to feel the flesh inside her.

She was warm on the inside; his member grew increasingly wet as he slowly pushed into her.

"Ahhh," she let out a soft moan as he continued deep inside. "You're inside me, Brock. Get in, deeper." She cried.

Any last hint of hesitation disappeared and Brock completely pushed himself into her. Her soft walls tightened around him and wrapped him with warmth.

"Ahhh," Brock felt his member losing its balance as something inside him desperately pushed to come out.

Not yet. He pushed them back. He was only beginning, how could he reach climax already?

Brock pulled himself out and pushed in again through the familiar soft walls once more.

"Ah...Brock..." Delia moaned, "Come inside me! Put more into it!"

Brock pulled himself out once more and pushed once again through the warm muscles with as strength as he could ever put.

"Ah…!" Either of them moaned in unison.

He thrust deeper, wanting to get as deeper as he could. But in the moment of tension, he lost the hold on his mind, causing to cum inside the woman.

"Ah!" Brock moaned as the energy drained out of him, sucking him dry.

"Ah..Brock!" Delia moaned as the cum filled her vagina, the excess dripping out.

Brock fell back on his bare ass, his member still reeling from the shock.

Mrs. Ketchum stuck her finger into the wet vagina and slurped the cum, her eyes seductively rested on the dark skinned man.

Brock felt ashamed. He always imagined himself as a ladies man, and here he climaxed in just three strokes.

"Was this your first time," she asked, getting closer to him.

Brock brought her closer and kissed her deeply once again. "Yeah," he said after reeling back again.

"You haven't climaxed me yet," she pushed him back on the bed and stood over him. She then wrapped her long legs around his face and pushed him closer to her vagina.

Brock's face was suddenly stuffed with her salty pussy. Her long legs were eloquently wrapped around him. Pressing the woman's enormous butt with his hand, he pushed her closer to him till there was practically no gap between him and the moist mother, and stuck his tongue out. He gingerly licked the skin outside and then slowly went into the flesh inside.

"Oh, suck me like that!"

He thrust his tongue deeper this time, feeling her slimy innards with his tongue.

"More!" She screamed in ecstasy.

He flicked his tongue at the flesh, constantly twisting his tongue from inside, as if to leave nothing inside her untouched.

Mrs. Ketchum began to close to her climax. The strokes of his tongue grew deeper and faster and faster as Delia's moans grew to gasps. Her hold on Brock grew tighter, her thighs suffocated him and she only thrust herself closer and closer to him.

"I am coming!" She screamed at last as her womanly juices flowed down her walls.

The energy between her legs seemed to get weaker, but her body wanted more. She wanted to be banged. She wanted to be filled with him. If only he hadn't climaxed so quickly.

Brock's resting cock rose up again, owing up to the licking he had done. It was amazing how the little one got up so fast after falling quickly.

"I'll take care of it," she placed her slender fingers around him. She slowly jerked him a bit, letting his skin slide over the muscle. She then steadily raised the pace for the second, and then a bit more for the third.

His member grew harder, and consequently larger, and with that so was her movements.

Brock's whimpers grew increasingly louder as she expertly played around with his cock. Her hands were a magic. Not only could she cook well, but she could play with a man like this.

The woman then kneeled below him, and surrounded the enlarged member with her mouth. Her wet lips moved towards him, as she managed to take the entire thing in. His balls wobbled against her chin as she moved faster and faster.

The electricity was running once again. The urge to let out whatever inside grew once again. But this time he should hold back, it was a matter of pride as a man.

Brock stopped her abruptly. "I want to get into you again," he said.

He gently pushed her back onto the bed, as she spread them over to let him in. He stooped lower, facing his cock against her moist vagina.

He attempted to enter her, but the enlarged member slipped on the wet surface. Noticing his trouble, Delia slid her fingers onto the lips and spread them apart, allowing him to go down.

He repeated the insertion again, this time into a hotter pussy. The warm walls tightened around him once again as he began to move back and forth.

As the young teenager banged the woman, she held onto her breasts making him more and more excited. Delia moaned as Brock's strokes began to grow faster and faster. A flapping sound echoed when his thighs hit against her.

The woman stopped his pace. She turned and rested on her right and lifted the left leg up. Brock was thrilled, he didn't expect to do all these poses in real-life. High are his dreams, but he was still an insecure man who was constantly rejected by women.

Before any hesitation, he held onto Delia's thigh and moved his member into her wet pussy again and began banging her again.

Later, they shifted poses again. He moved onto the lying woman and kissed her on her lips. Then he slowly slid down and nibbled her nipples, as she slid her legs up and guided him into herself. After a long amount of banging the woman as she moaned his name, Brock finally climaxed once again, before she did.

Tremendously exhausted after his second climax, Brock fell back onto the bed. Delia turned to him as the two exchanged a kiss again. He brushed her hair back as he smiled, "I'm really thankful, Delia."

She ran her nimble fingers on his chest, "No, it is I who should be thanking you. Now, I think you are ready to listen to the story of Ash's father."

"Why?" Brock asked. Why would he have to have sex with her to listen to the story.

"Because the two of us shouldn't have sexual inhibitions when I tell the story," she whispered. "It'll excite you. I don't like to leave you uncomfortable while I tell my painful story."

He nodded. "I'm ready to listen then."

"Okay," she said taking his hand. The naked woman placed it on her breasts. He softly massaged the breast as she began the story.


End file.
